


199: “Don't make anyone cry today.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [199]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Loki Loves It When Thor Fights For Him, Loki is his own warning, M/M, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: 365 [199]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	199: “Don't make anyone cry today.”

**199: “Don't make anyone cry today.”**

* * *

"Loki."

"Yes?"

Thor waited until the trickster turned around to face him "Don't make anyone cry today. I am allowing you to represent us and I will not fight any more battles for your ill spoken words". 

Loki smiled easily approaching his brother's throne "But brother you will fight for me again won't you. Even if I do let my silver tongue run wild you will fight to the death and destroy all that oppose me won't you." 

Thor eyes narrowed but he let his hand gently caress Loki's cheek "I will but do try to hold your tongue until you have their word."

"Of course, my king."


End file.
